


Flames of Memory

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean may profess to not believe in God but that doesn't stop him lighting candles in church, in memory of those he's lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames of Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



Sam carefully stows away the bottle of holy water in his pack, wipes his damp hand on his jeans and glances toward Dean.

He thought he knew everything about his brother, but one day he looked around and realised that Dean never left a church without lighting candles. Candles in remembrance; once only two, now there are three. After dad died, two became three, and he knew then that one of the candles was for their mother, wondered who the other was for; who Dean loved that much.

He doesn't ask though, he just leaves Dean alone with his memories.


End file.
